Byakuya's plan
by lisy01
Summary: After the rescue of Rukia, Sereitei needs 3 new captains and the Kuchiki clan needs to repay the debt they owe to Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya has a plan to resolve the 2 problems in one move. Ichigo/Rukia
1. Chapter 1

A.N. First thing: I don't own Bleach, even if it would be cool, but no, this isn't mine. The only thing that is mine is the computer used to write this story.

Hi everyone, this story has been on my computer longer than I can remember, and when I found it today while searching after another file on my computer I just thought it would be fun to post it. Just know that this is just an old idea I had and I don't know if I'll ever continue it after the second chapter.

The story begins just after Ichigo and the others have left Soul Society after having saved Rukia and learned about Aizen's treason, so the bounds never came and Aizen is still waiting in Hueco Mundo.

As for the pairing, this is Ichigo/Rukia.

As we are near the end of the year, I wish you all a merry Christmas and a happy new year.

Hope you enjoy,

Lisy

* * *

Byakuya's plan.

Chapter 1 – The proposition.

It was a day like any other in Soul Society, with nothing else to do than paperwork, and as Kuchiki Byakuya was seated at his desk in the sixth squad's headquarters he decided that for once he would allow himself to reflect a bit on the recent events in Soul Society, and of course it lead him to the treason of Aizen. This train of thought inevitably brought him to think about Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami, the only one who had been able to see through the lies and save his sister.

Thinking about Kurosaki always put him in a bad mood. He knew that he should respect the boy, as he had fought for the right things and was very powerful, more powerful than himself and probably even more than the captain commander, but he couldn't bring himself not to want to crush him with his Senbonzakura.

He knew however, that if he ever tried to do that Rukia would never speak to him again. He knew she loved the boy, no matter what she said; he could see it in her eyes when she was near him, he had seen how much she loved Kurosaki when the boy came to save her against all odds. He also knew the sentiments of the boy towards his sister – it was obvious, after all he had gone through in order to save her from her execution. But he knew that Rukia would never be able to be in a relationship with him as she was a noble in Soul Society and he was a living nobody. It had almost been the same problem for him when he married Rukia's sister all those years ago. He had had to go against the elders of the Kuchiki clan and it had been a difficult battle, a battle that Rukia had too much respect for the family to fight.

Byakuya knew that his sister would never be happy without Kurosaki, just as he would never have been truly happy without his wife. He may not like Kurosaki, but he loved Rukia, and even if he didn't want it, he knew Soul Society had a debt toward the boy and as a man of values he didn't want to let any debt unpaid.

That's how, slowly but surely a plan formed into his mind.

He woke up from his desk and turned to his lieutenant. "Abarai Renji, I have an important errant. You are to take control of the squad in my absence. Please also finish the paperwork." And without waiting an answer, he flash-stepped to the office of the captain commander to tell him of his plan and ask him permission to put it in motion.

After explaining his plan and reasoning to Yamamoto, Byakuya waited several minutes for the old man to speak.

"Do you believe this could succeed, Kuchiki-taicho?"

"Yes, I do" answered Byakuya without any hesitation and in his usual voice.

"Very well, I will let you proceed as you see fit, however I can not let you have more than 3 months to accomplish the first part. Good luck Kuchiki-taicho"

"Thank you" said Byakuya as he bowed.

Not even a minute later, he was standing in front of the senkai gate. Without waiting much longer, he went to the living world. Then, he directly went to Urahara's and rented a gigai and 10 minutes later he was in front of the Kurosaki's house.

He knocked on the door and 10 seconds later Yuzu opened the door.

"Hello" she said.

"Hello, am I at the Kurosaki's?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes, my name is Yuzu, what can I do for you?"

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya. Could it be possible to speak with Kurosaki Ichigo, please? I have an offer for him." asked Byakuya with as much politeness as he could – never let it be said that he wasn't polite!

"Yes, of course, please follow me inside, I'll call Ichi-nii" said Yuzu.

When they were inside, Yuzu called her brother "Ichi-nii, Kuchiki Byakuya is here to speak with you!" she yelled.

"Comin'" was the response from Ichigo.

A minute later, he descended the stairs.

"Yo, Byakuya, long time no see. What's the problem this time?" he asked. Yuzu left the room.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" said Byakuya "I'm here to make a proposition to you".

"Heuh? What do you want?"

"As we do not have a lot of time, I'll ask you to forgive me as I'll have to be direct" Byakuya answered. "But before we begin, I have a question I want you to answer honestly. Are you in love with Rukia?"

That was not something Ichigo had expected, first Byakuya shows up in a gigai and asks to see him, and now he asks him if he loves Rukia?

Ichigo did the only thing he could do in such a situation: he laughed "OK, Renji, that was a good one and you can do Byakuya very good, seriously, where did you find such a stupid idea for a joke? You baka! Now remove the disguise"

"I can assure you, Kurosaki, that I am indeed Kuchiki Byakuya and not Abarai Renji." Said Byakuya "but if you want a proof, I can come out of this gigai"

"No need, ok, I'll believe you. Renji is not clever enough to do something like that anyway" said Ichigo "Now, I'd like to know why in hell would you ask me such a question?"

"Please, answer my question, Kurosaki."

"Hell no, I won't, because if I say no, you'll want to kill me because you'll think I don't think your sister is good enough for me, and if I say yes you'll kill me because I'm not good enough for her. So no, I won't answer your question. I'll also tell you that it is not your business."

"I see" said Byakuya "then, as we don't have much time, I'll have to explain things to you. I know Rukia is in love with you, and I want my sister to be happy. The only way for her to be happy is to have you with her. However, you are a living human and she is a noble in Soul Society, thus making it impossible for the two of you to be together."

"Yeah, I can understand that" said Ichigo "but I doubt Rukia could ever be in love with me"

"Do not assume that, Kurosaki, but I disgress. There is no way I can possibly make Rukia a living human, but it is possible to make you a noble, or at least good enough in Soul Society for you to marry Rukia."

"Olla, olla, slow down Byakuya, you want me to marry Rukia?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes"

"You're sure you're really Kuchiki Byakuya?" asked Ichigo more and more bewildered.

"Yes" was once again the stoic reply.

"I think this is a dream" said Ichigo "After all, something like this would never happen in reality."

"I assure you, this is not a dream, Kurosaki."

"Alright, let's say I believe you, why would YOU want me to marry Rukia?" asked a sceptic Ichigo with a full scowl.

"To make Rukia happy. Also helping you to become somebody in Soul Society would help to repay the Kuchiki clan owes you for saving Rukia and helping Soul Society."

"Riiiiiight" said Ichigo.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Byakuya.

"Well, it's a bit too strange to be a dream, and I don't know anyone who would be able to put such a joke, not even my father would go that far, so I don't have any choice but to believe you" Ichigo said while scratching his neck "but it's a bit hard to take. I never imagined you, of all people, would ever say something like that."

"Good." Said Byakuya. "Now that you are convinced, please answer my question: Do you love Rukia?"

"You do know that if you hadn't explained to me, I wouldn't have answered you? You do know that if this is a joke I'll kill you? You do know that if you ever repeat what I'm about to say to anyone I'll hunt you down, right?"

"I know" was the simple response the captain gave.

"Yes, yes I love your sister, even if I never told her. I want her to be happy, I want to give her the world, I love her more than my life and I would do everything for her. I'll always be there for her; I will always protect her with my life if necessary." Said Ichigo in a quiet voice and with a look in his eyes that spoke even more than his words.

"Thank you, Kurosaki." Said Byakuya. "Now, I have a proposition for you."

"I listen"

"I want to help you to achieve a good enough status in Soul Society for you to be able to marry Rukia."

"What's the catch?" asked Ichigo

"You would have to stop being a human and come living in Soul Society."

"You want me to die?"

"No, Kurosaki, the fact is that when you won your powers after I had broken what Rukia gave you, Urahara had to cut your chain of life, am I right?"

"Yes, he did… How did you know?" answered Ichigo

"I know it because it is the only way it could have been possible after the state I left you when we first met. But what it means is that if he did that… then your body is now no more than a well detailed gigai. You are already dead Kurosaki." Said Byakuya in a flat tone.

"I… I'm dead? No way!" Yelled Ichigo.

"I assure you this is the truth. Your body still lives, but your soul isn't connected to it, you are technically dead. Everyone could use your body as a gigai and you could use any other gigai as well."

"You're telling me I'm dead? Urahara killed me?"

"Why do you make such a fuss about this?" asked Byakuya losing a bit of his patience "Yes, you are dead, but may I remind you it is not something new as it happened weeks ago, and it was the only way for you to be able to gain your powers. More, you have been like this for that long and it didn't bother you before."

"Well… yes, guess you're right, but I'm dead, you know?" said Ichigo exasperated.

"So am I." was Byakuya's answer. "And as you can see, I can come to the living world with no problem at all."

"So, you're telling me that I'm dead and I can come live in Soul Society?" asked Ichigo.

"I do not like to have to repeat myself, but yes, this is what I am telling you."

"And what about my family and my friends? Would I ever see them again if I went to live there?"

"It would be like if you just moved out to another town, as I already told you it is not hard to come and go from Soul Society to the living world, you could visit as often as you wish."

"What about my body?" Ichigo asked after a few minutes of silence.

"If you want to be able to come and go as you please between our two worlds, you would have to destroy it or put it in a stasis at Urahara's shop to use it as a gigai when you visit. You could also put a modified soul inside, but then it would be harder for you to visit without being suspicious." Answered Byakuya.

Ichigo's scowl widened and he closed his eyes like if he was thinking very hard. After some times he let out a sigh.

"Alright, let's say I go with this plan and I find an excuse for why I wouldn't be here any longer, how does it help me with Rukia?" he finally asked.

"Soul Society owes you a lot. Were you able to pass the exams, we would make you a captain. I would personally train you in kido and reiatsu control as it is the only aspect of the shinigami training you seem to lack. However, you will only have three months to master everything as the captain commander thinks that we can not allow more time before replacing the three captains we lack at the moment. With your exploits, if you were able to become a captain the captain commander agreed to make to house of Kurosaki a noble house. This would enable you to officially court Rukia and ask her hand."

"This seems a bit far fetched to me, Byakuya. Whose idea is it?" asked Ichigo when Byakuya finished explaining his plan.

"Mine, in name of the Kuchiki clan to repay the debt we owe you" was the response.

"And you think I could be a good captain? I mean, there must be better people for the job than me, no?"

"You would be trained, and there are worst people than you. Besides, Soul Society will probably need you help for the upcoming war against Aizen."

"And the old man agrees?"

"Indeed, Yamamoto soutaicho agrees with me."

Again there was a silence which Ichigo broke after a few moments.

"What if I can't become a captain in time?"

"Then you become a normal shinigami. You could still visit the human world, but you would never be able to marry Rukia."

After a few seconds, Ichigo woke up and spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"If this is the case Kurosaki Ichigo I will come collect you tomorrow at 7.00 please be ready."

"See ya, Byakuya."

And with that, the shinigami captain disappeared.

That evening, Ichigo tried to explain the situation to his family while making it believable, he told them that Kuchiki Byakuya was an important person who worked for the government and that he had seen potential in him and offered the opportunity to study in a prestigious program where he would travel a lot and wouldn't see his family very often. As it was a one of a kind opportunity Ichigo couldn't turn it down and so told them he accepted his offer and that Kuchiki Byakuya would collect him the next day.

They took it well, if you forget Yuzu's cries and Isshin shouts of "Oh Masaki, our son finally takes care of his future! I'm so proud!" After that he called all his friends and they met at Urahara's where he explained what was going to happen. All of them took it well, except Inoue as she still had the biggest crush possible on him.

When all the drama was finished, he arranged with Urahara to take his body and put it in stasis the next day when he was gone to Soul Society.

The next morning, Ichigo said goodbye to his family and went to Urahara's shop where they put his body in stasis, all costs paid by Kuchiki Byakuya. He had asked his friends not to come and to go to school. After some politeness a senkai gate opened and said Kuchiki Byakuya appeared to bring Ichigo with him to Soul Society.

* * *

This is the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it and I also hope that there weren't too much mistakes as this chapter is a bit more than 1 year old, so my English was not as good as he is now – even if I'm not an expert, I'm still better now than a year ago.

The next chapter is something I came with after re-reading this first chapter, but I will wait a bit to post it because I would like to work a bit more on my HP stories first.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hi, here is the second chapter. As usual, I don't own anything, be it Bleach or the characters and I don't plan to own them, so rest assured that I don't make any money out of this, I write this story for my own fun and for the fun of the people who read it.

Anyway, this is probably the last update I'll make before the new year, and after that it'll probably take me sometimes before writing something more as I'll have some exams to pass, so please be patient.

I hope you'll enjoy this chapter,

Lisy

* * *

Chapter 2 – Training with Byakuya

After stepping through the senkai gate, Ichigo and Byakuya landed in what looked like an inside gym, very different than the official entry of the Soul Society.

"Huh, Byakuya, you're sure we are in the good place, right?" asked Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we are in the basement of Kuchiki Manor. The gate we used was the personal gate of the head of the Kuchiki clan, none but me and the people I take with me can use it." Answered the captain.

"And why didn't we take the normal gate?"

"Because we don't want people to know you are here yet. This chamber is made of the same stone used to create the wall around Sereitei, this way nobody can feel you reiatsu while you are here. This room and the quarters attached on your right will be your home for three months, and you won't go out before being able to control your reiatsu."

"That sounds great" said Ichigo "but why, prey tell, do I have to stay hidden?"

"For two reasons, the first being that I want you to be a surprise for Rukia. The second is that if certain people were to know of your presence it would disturb your training. Do you have any other question or can we maybe start your training?" Said Byakuya with an impatient tone.

Ichigo, imagining what would happen if people like Zaraki Kenpachi learned that he was in Soul Society would do, quickly nodded and looked at Byakuya with determination.

"Ok, I'm ready. Tell me what to do."

"First of all, could you tell me what you know about manipulating your reiatsu?"

After some seconds of reflection, Ichigo answered "Well, I don't know a lot, but I know you can you use to do kido, it is possible to hide it or to show it like some sort of aura that can make it difficult to move for weaker people… and we use it for shunpo or when we go bankai… I can channel it in Zangetsu to attack and I can shield myself with it too, but I don't really know how, it's more… instinctual I think."

"This is a good summary, Kurosaki. Now, tell me, why do you think you can not control you reiatsu at the moment?"

"Don't know… it seems like I've too much to control it completely. But then, you're a captain and your reiatsu is on the same scale than mine and you can control it, so I don't know…" mused Ichigo.

"You are more perceptive than you look like." Said Byakuya, always stoic. "As you have so much reiatsu, it is difficult for you to learn to control it. It would be easier if you had less reiatsu at your disposal."

"Yeah, maybe, but it's not like if I could just do that now…" answered the orange haired shinigami. Seeing the look in Byakuya's eyes he raised an eyebrow "Is it possible?"

"Yes" was the answer he got.

"I don't suppose you could tell me how?"

"Your sword is always released in shikai. In order to diminish your reiatsu, you have to make your sword come back from shikai to normal state. You will still have a powerful reiatsu, but it should be possible for you to learn to control it."

"And how do I do that?" asked Ichigo, irritated that he had to ask the question.

"The process is similar to the one you use to dissipate your bankai. You have to tell your Zanpakuto that shikai is no more necessary. I will now you let practice. When you are able to come back to your normal state, try to switch from normal state to shikai, if possible wordlessly. I will come back in the beginning of the afternoon in 5 hours to see your progress. If you need to eat, there should be any items necessary in your quarters." And with that Byakuya left.

Three hours Ichigo was still nowhere near his goal. It seemed Zangestu didn't hear his words or didn't want to come back to his un-released state. Fed up with this, Ichigo decided it was time to speak with the old man once again face to face and forced himself to remember how he had entered his inside world the last time. After about half an hour, he was able to enter the familiar place.

He didn't want to lose anymore time, so he called "HOEY, Zangetsu, I need to speak with you!"

"Ichigo" greeted Zangetsu after having appeared in front of Ichigo.

"Hey, Old man" said Ichigo.

"What do you want, Ichigo?" asked Zangetsu, unfazed by Ichigo's rude tone.

"I would like to know why you don't come back into an unreleased state when shikai is not necessary." Said bluntly Ichigo.

"Isn't that obvious, Ichigo?" asked Zangetsu "You need my strength, I am stronger in shikai, therefore, I stay in shikai."

"Yeah, but you are even stronger in bankai, why don't you stay in bankai?"

"Because it is dangerous, you would and up using too much reiatsu."

"What if I told you that I could become more powerful if you revert to your original state?"

"I heard what Kuchiki Byakuya told you, Ichigo. That won't change my mind."

After a pause Zangetsu continued "Do you remember, Ichigo? Do you remember why I give you my power? Do you remember what I told you about myself?"

"Yeah" answered Ichigo.

"I don't like the rain Ichigo, I give you my power so that it won't rain anymore here. Tell me how reverting to an unreleased state will help you to keep the rain at bay and I'll do it. You have to convince me."

"Not always being in shikai will enable me to train with Byakuya so that I can become a captain."

"This will not stop the rain, Ichigo. Be honest with me, be honest with yourself."

"…"

"Is that all, Ichigo?"

"NO! You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you, I want to do it for Rukia, I have no need of becoming a captain just for the fun of it, but becoming one can help me to make Rukia fall in love with me! Learning kido will help me becoming more powerful so that I can protect her, even if I cannot be with her. If I have to learn to control my reiatsu like without your help then so be it, I need to do that for Rukia and I won't be defeated like this."

"This is what I wanted to hear" said Zangetsu, with a hint of a smile. "Now listen Ichigo, I will come back to my unreleased state. To release shikai, you'll not need to call me out loud. Tell me in your mind, Ichigo. We are partners, never forget it." And with that, Ichigo found himself back in Byakuya's basement.

"Thank you, Zangetsu" said Ichigo softly.

Two hours later, when Byakuya came back, Ichigo was able to make Zangetsu come out silently and then make him come back into his normal state (as normal as a giant katana could be) at will.

"I see you were able to master the exercise, Kurosaki. I am impressed, I didn't think you could do it so fast, but I shouldn't be surprised, after all, you were able to master bankai in three days."

'Wow, this is unheard of' thought Ichigo 'Kuchiki Byakuya is giving me a compliment?' "Euhh… Thanks, Byakuya?"

"I will now teach you how to hide or show your reiatsu. It is one of the basic skill before learning kido. Students at the shinigami academy learn and master it in a month. I expect you to be able to do it before the end of the day."

"No problem" answered Ichigo "It's not like if I have a choice anyway, so let's begin."

"Very well. You told me you were able to channel your reiatsu through your Zanpakuto. Would you be able to do the same without it?" asked Byakuya?

"I think so. What should I focus my reiatsu on?"

"That depends on what you want to achieve. If you want to show your power, you need to focus on the very air around you, the more reiatsu you focus that way, the more effective this will be. You also have to limit yourself to a certain area otherwise it will be weaker. Try it, Kurosaki.

It took him some time, but finally he was able to do it. After a few tries, Byakuya stopped him.

"That is enough for now. I will now proceed to teach you how to hide your reiatsu; this is harder, but also has benefits. In order to hide you reiatsu, you have to focus it on yourself and only yourself. It is harder, because you will create a great spiritual pressure on yourself which you'll have to learn to live with; the benefits beings that you will be harder to detect and as your reiatsu won't live your body your reserve will increase, as well as the power of your attacks and your reflexes. It will also help you to heal injuries faster. Do you have any questions?"

"No" answered Ichigo.

"Then proceed." Instructed Byakuya.

This time, it didn't take him too much time to master the exercise, however after not even half an hour Ichigo was nearly collapsing.

"You are resenting the effect of your spiritual pressure. You should be acclimated to it in a day or two. In these two days, I want you to do your everyday tasks and workout while hiding your reiatsu as much as possible. This must become a habit, a reflex. You have to do it without even thinking about it, even in your sleep. I will see you in two days." And with that, Byakuya left Ichigo.

Those two days were very hard for Ichigo, the stress on his body reminded him of the training for his bankai, but slowly he felt less and less the pressure and by the time Byakuya arrived to continue his training Ichigo didn't feel pain anymore.

The next part of the training was dedicated to sensing reiatsu. Byakuya informed Ichigo that sensing reiatsu was the first form of kido as it used a tiny part of your reiatsu, like a radar. This took him a bit longer as he had a hard time doing it while hiding his reiatsu but finally after a full day he was able to master the technique.

Byakuya didn't say anything but he was impressed, what Kurosaki had done was not taught in the academy as it was a very hard technique and it usually took years of practise in reiatsu control to be able to do it. Even the captain of the tenth squad, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the kid genius hadn't been able to master it in less than two years, and Kurosaki had done it in a day without a lot of prior training.

When the day ended, Byakuya informed him than the next few weeks would be used for kido training, exclusively. He gave Ichigo a book, and not a little book either, and told him "You have two days to learn as much incantations as you can from this book. As each group of kido has very similar incantation I expect you will at least have memorised them until the 7th group included. Do not try any spell without me. Also you will continue to exercise hiding and sensing reiatsu. Study hard and do not make me loose my time, Kurosaki. I'll see you in two days."

Fortunately for Ichigo it hadn't been long since he left school and he didn't have a really hard time studying. He finished the entire book in a day and a half and passed the rest of his day meditating and connecting more with Zangetsu.

When Byakuya came back, he immediately began teaching Ichigo the basis of kido. It soon became obvious that Ichigo was really bad at it, his first attempt at a basic biding spell nearly chocked Byakuya and when he tried the simplest fire kido he blew up a wall. It was evident that even while putting as little reiatsu as possible he still had too much power for the simplest spells, so after two days of work Byakuya taught him how to do the spells without incantation as they were less powerful that way. The result was better, but still not perfect. After more than a week, Ichigo was fed up and even the even stoic Byakuya looked frustrated.

Finally, Ichigo exploded "Damn, Byakuya, I don't know why I can't do that, OK? It's like, I don't know… like if I had to use more reiatsu to block the excess of power than to power the spell himself. How could it be useful if I need to use so much energy to not use too much energy?"

"This is a problem I do not know how to solve, Kurosaki." Answered Byakuya honestly. He was silent for a long tome as he thought about it. "Maybe, but it is just my theory, your reiatsu is too powerful for you to perform so low powered spells. It is possible that you could not master easier spells but maybe spells that need a lot of reiatsu would be more in you category. We will try it tomorrow as you will need dummies since they are dangerous spells that I refuse to let you test on me. However, you still should work on those easy spells as it will help you improve your control. We will see tomorrow."

The next day, when Ichigo awoke Byakuya was already in the gym preparing dummies for Ichigo's training.

"Yo, Byakuya." He said.

"Kurosaki" answered Byakuya. "Please take a shower, eat breakfast and then join me. As we lost a lot of time on the basic kido spells, we are now a bit late on the schedule and need to accelerate."

"Yeah, I'll be with you in 30 minutes."

30 minutes later, Ichigo listened to Byakuya giving him instructions "those dummies have been created to react like real people to injuries. This means that we will be able to see the damage of the spell as if used on real man. It will also help us in your training with healing kido as you will try to 'heal' the dummies you damage if you do not kill them in one move. This time we will not waste time by using the total incantations as you have much reiatsu. However I don't believe you will need to try to limit you power as those spells are captain level, seeing as they are level 9 and 10. for the healing kido, I want you to use the universal healing kido, it is not as effective as specialised kido, but with your reiatsu it should be enough to at least stop the bleeding and help in case of an emergency."

And so the training continued with the higher spells. They were easier to master for Ichigo, but it still took him about a month to be able to use them adequately and at the first try each time. His healing kido was good as he had so much reiatsu that he could heal almost everything given enough time, however he was no good for scars or to help people regain consciousness once they were knocked out, but this was more than good enough for a captain.

When this part of the training was over, Byakuya informed Ichigo that he should be able to use kido while in combat and combining with sword fighting. This took him about two weeks before Buykuya judged his abilities "good enough not to bring him shame" as he put it.

When Byakuya announced that Ichigo didn't need anymore training in kido, Ichigo was convinced his training with Byakuya was finished. It was not the case.

Byakuya told him that he gave him a day of training as they still had a month of training and that the harder training was to begin the next day. Ichigo was eager to find what Byakuya could teach him that could be harder training. After all, he had worked about 20 hours on 24 a day, seven days a week for the last two months and he had learned the entire 7 year kido curriculum of the shinigami in that time. Something harder could only mean that he would come out of it more powerful and more able to defend Rukia and the people he loved, right?

When Byakuya appeared after Ichigo's day off, Ichigo couldn't wait to begin his new training.

"Yo, Byakuya. What's this new training you spoke about last time?"

"I'm glad you asked" answered the captain of the 6th division. "Today, we will begin the hardest training possible in Soul Society. This is a training that once began must be done everyday of your life. This is a training where every small mistake has dire consequences…"

Ichigo was almost drooling now. Seeing the flame in Byakuya's eye, the passion with which he spoke about this training… It must be something truly amazing for Byakuya to speak about it like that.

"… the techniques I'll teach you hold much more power than a Bankai…"

'Holly crap!' thought Ichigo 'I didn't even know that was possible.' The more he listened Byakuya, the more he wanted to learn that, and NOW.

"… and I'll ask you to always be careful when dealing with this and use what I'm going to teach you to make Rukia proud and protect her." Finished Byakuya.

It didn't take him more than a second to answer honestly "I so swear on my soul!" earning a smile from Byakuya.

"I will remember that promise" said Byakuya solemnly. "Very well, as you are sure of yourself and have heard my warnings, I'll teach you…"

Ichigo leant forwards on his chair.

"…The Noble Art of…"

Ichigo held his breath.

"… Nobiliy!"

Ichigo shook his head and frowned, surely it was an error "..What?" he asked in a small pleading voice.

Byakuya, taking his voice for a voice full of emotion and admiration gave a small but non the less genuine smile and repeated "The Noble Art of Nobility!"

Ichigo fell on his chair and his face began to turn red. After several seconds, Byakuya spoke.

"I know this is a great honour, Kurosaki, but…" but he never got to say the end of his sentence as Ichigo spoke in a tightly controlled voice.

"You're kiddind, right Byakuya?"

Byakuya, still so happy to be able to teach someone the Noble Art of Nobility and make Kurosaki a proper man for his sister instead of the ruffian he had always been didn't understand the tome in Ichigo's voice. For him it was like if Kurosaki was so happy that he couldn't believe the chance he had.

"No, Kurosaki, you can believe it, you'll learn the Art and I, a master, will be your teacher" said Byakuya, still with a happy voice.

"So, I'll really learn the Art? And YOU will be my teacher?" asked Ichigo louder and redder than before.

"Yes, I'll make a true Noble out of…" but he was once again interrupted.

"THERE IS NOT FUCKING WAY I WILL SUBJECT MYSELF TO THIS CRAZY IDEA! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE YOU! ARE YOU CRAZY BYAKUYA?" yelled Ichigo.

Byakuya, surprised by this outburst, was one the verge of tears "You… you don't… want to learn the Noble Art of Nobility from Me?"

"Hell no! And what is all the crap about that 'art' being more powerful than a bankai and all? You've lost your mind, Byakuya!"

To his credit, Byakuya recovered quickly and answered Ichigo in a cold, but yet a bit childish voice, almost as if he pouted "No, you WILL learn. Know that if Yamamoto-soutaicho ever makes you a noble, you'll be expected to act like one. Rukia will NOT marry a ruffian, and if you don't learn and practice the Art, the house of Kurosaki will be an outcast in Soul Society Nobility. The art is your only hope to marry Rukia one day. If you want to keep the promise you made to do everything for Rukia, you do NOT have a choice. Am I CLEAR?"

As Byakuya shouted the last three words, the rest of what he had just said entered Ichigo's mind and a single message came 'Do it for Rukia'. It was all that was necessary to motive Ichigo, even if he was not really happy about it.

"OK, Byakuya, you have made your point. But I will tell you one thing: do NOT expect me to act like a stuck up brat who thinks he owns the world because he is 'noble'. I will learn manners, I will learn etiquette, I will learn politics, damn I'll even learn to be stoic like you all time when required… but I WON'T turn into a hypocrite and show respect to people who disrespect me, I WON'T have slaves or things like that, if by chance Rukia accepts one day to marry me, I WON'T treat her like some trophy wife and if one day I have children, I WON'T let them become noble spoiled brats!"

"You live your life as you wish, Kurosaki Ichigo. Know however that you will have a status to show and your public image must be the best for Rukia. I won't accept less." His voice was strong as he looked Ichigo into the eyes.

"For Rukia." Said Ichigo with an equally strong voice and offering his hand to Byakuya.

"For Rukia." Answered Byakuya, taking Ichigo's hand.

And so Ichigo's training in the "Noble Art of Nobility" began. For two weeks, he was drilled in manners, etiquette, politics, history of Soul Society, management, emotion control, facial expression control, vocabulary, accent, fine dishes, fine drinks, clothing, dance, writing, how to deal when insulted by a noble… he was even coached on how to drink a lot and not be drunk… or how he should laugh. Everything, every little thing he did was dissected, analysed, corrected and repeated day and night.

Ichigo complained and Byakuya drilled even more. Had it not been for Rukia, Ichigo would never have agreed on this slave driving training.

This continued two long weeks, there was now only two more weeks before the captain exam when Byakuya announced Ichigo "ready to step into the world".

However it was not the end of Ichigo's nightmare. He thought that he would finally be free and able to enjoy life a bit before the exam, but Byakuya quickly put that notion out of his mind when he told him he still had two tasks to accomplish.

The first thing was the easy one: he had to crate a symbol of his house. The problem was that he couldn't draw to save his life, so Byakuya made a specialist come and swore him to secrecy. Not even a day later, the soon-to-be house of Kurosaki had its symbol*** (See A.N. at the end of the chapter): on the background was a big shield that meant protection. In front of the shield was a sword which suspiciously looked like Zangetsu in shikai, that represented the power. Behind the sword, there was a falling giant bird – the bird looked a lot like Sokyokou – it represented the ability to win against all odds.

The last task given to Ichigo was however a very different matter. In fact, Ichigo had a bit of a hard time believing it, even if Byakuya's explanation made sense in a way. However, he had no way to verify the information he was given and so had no choice but to believe Byakuya when he told him.

"Kurosaki, there is one more task left before you can eventually become a noble. As I told you, Soul Society is a very traditional place and Nobility is at its foundation, this is why the actual four most Noble houses – Kuchiki, Shiba, Shihoin and Yamamoto – hold a lot of power, because they founded what is now known as Soul Society. In this optic, each house has foundations in the form of a small house that the first leader of their clan built with his own hands in the centre of his lands. In order for you to become a noble, you need to build this house on your own, Kurosaki, and it MUST be a strong house. It needs to resist at least until you can hire men to construct you a manor, and after that, this house will need to be strengthened so it will stay proud for generations. To not to so would be an insult to the traditions of Soul Society, do you understand?"

What could Ichigo say to that? Hell, he went this far, it was not like if he could go see someone to try to verify this information, and if he wanted to be a noble and it meant to build a house then so be it, he would build a house. He would always repeat in his head the same words "Rukia is worth even more than that". But it still swore while working for the last two weeks before the captain exam that if Kuchiki Byakuya had made a fool out of him on this one, then Kuchiki Byakuya was a dead man.

Per chance, the land he found to build his house was in the opposite of Byakuya's. The Kuchiki manor was situated in the west of Sereitei, Ichigo decided that the Kurosaki house would be in the east, the more space between Byakuya and him, the better.

He had to work at night and be sure not to be seen. Fortunately, he chose a remote place to build his house. Had it not be the case he would have been discovered before time, and that was not something he wanted to happen.

What he didn't know was that Byakuya watched him and laughed silently. After all, who said Kuchiki Byakuya could not make a funny joke?

* * *

A.N. Here we are, that was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it, even if it was a bit weird in the end.

For the note *** I would like to apologize if you are knowledgeable in blazons and such, as you can see I have absolutely NO knowledge in the subject, so I just made it from my imagination. If it is a problem, let's just say that this is how it works in Soul Society and let it at that.

Next chapter: the exam, Rukia's reaction and the making of the noble house of Kurosaki. There will also be Ichigo's reaction to Byakuya's joke…

Until next time, do not hesitate to review to give your opinion – be it good or bad.

Lisy


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Hello everyone, here is chapter three. I know I told you it would be my last update before the New Year, but I was so happy with your reviews and encouraging words that I couldn't stop myself to continue this story right away, let's call it a threat for Christmas!

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

Thanks for reading,

Lisy

* * *

Chapter 3 – The new captains and the fifth house.

The day before the captain exam, Ichigo had finally finished his house. As he didn't really know if it was good enough he asked Byakuya for his opinion.

"This is… acceptable." Byakuya commented as he examined the house in the middle of the night. "The design is very simple, but the structure is strong and the house is bigger than what I expected you would be able to do in two weeks. I believe you did well enough."

Once again, Ichigo was astounded, Kuchiki Byakuya had once again complimented his work, this day had to be marked on the calendar. Before is thoughts went farter away, Byakuya spoke again.

"I have however to warn you. The house you just build is not a topic of conversation between nobles, you can not ask to see the house of a family, you are only to invite a noble to see your house if the noble in question has gained your respect and your trust, and in no way are you to ever ask to see a clan house. To do so would be the biggest insult, not to the person you speak but to the entire clan." 'It was clever' thought Byakuya, mentally patting himself on the back 'that way, Kurosaki will not find about this joke for a long, long time. I didn't think he would fall for that one though. Hahaha, I made him build a house in the middle of the night for two weeks, what a baka!'

"Alright." Said Ichigo unaware of Byakuya's currents thoughts.

With that, the two men left Ichigo's house and came back to Kuchiki manor for the night. Before separating, Ichigo turned to Byakuya and called him.

"Hey, Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

There was a silence.

"Thanks" said Ichigo before leaving for his quarters.

Byakuya was astonished, in all the time he had passed with Kurosaki in the last three months, never, NEVER had the boy ever thanked him. At this moment, Kurosaki Ichigo won a bit of true respect in Byakuya's mind.

The next day began early for Ichigo. The exam was at 10am, but he woke up a 5.00, took a shower, ate a small breakfast and began a light workout. At 8.00, he took another shower as to not be sweaty. At 9.00 he left Kuchiki manor with Byakuya and they made their way to the captain commander's office in order to register Ichigo for his exams.

Ichigo didn't know it, but all the papers he had to fill and sign were a part of his exam, as a captain had to be able to deal with paperwork quickly and efficiently. It took him about half an hour to complete all the documents, thanks to his training in writing with Byakuya, and he was finally given the authorisation to enter the exam centre.

He waited alone for about 20 minutes before people entered the giant room he was in. The first to enter was Renji, followed by none other than Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division.

Shock was evident on the faces of the three occupants of the room, but it was Kenji who broke the silence.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here?!?"

"Shut up, baka! I'm here for the captain exam. Don't tell me you want to become a captain too?"

"What would it be to you?" answered Renji, his face red. "And why would you want to become a captain? Last time I checked you were still alive!"

"Show how much you know, hey, _fukutaicho_?" snarled Ichigo. "I'm dead you moron!"

"And since when? I believe I would have known" replied Renji arrogantly.

"When you left me for dead with your captain that night, the only possible way to regain my power as a shinigami was for me to die. I am a shinigami, make your own conclusion."

Renji was speechless, so Ikkaku took the opportunity to speak before the redhead was able to form a word.

"Yo, Ichigo, long time no see."

"Heu… Who are you again?" asked Ichigo.

"Haha, good one, Ichigo." Answered Ikkaku with a laugh. But seeing the lost expression on Ichigo's face he became red.

"Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the 11th. You fought me when you invaded Soul Society to save Kuchiki, remember!"

Ichigo made a face and thought for a second before his expression lightened "Ha yes, the bald guy who thought he could beat me without an effort" he laughed "Sorry, I'm no good with faces and names and stuff like this."

"You should better remember my name from now on if you don't want me to shove my sword down your throat, baka." Grumbled Ikkaku.

Ichigo wanted to respond, but he was interrupted by the door opening once again, revelling the captain commander, Kuchiki Byakuya, captain Hitsugaya, Zaraki Kenpachi and captain Ukitake.

"You are all here" began the old man "to pass the exam to become a captain of one of the 13 divisions. Captain Kuchiki of the 6th division, Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th division, Captain Kenpachi of the 11th division, Captain Ukitake from the 13th division and myself will be the judges for you examination. You have already passed the written examination this morning, it was the papers we made you complete before entering this room. Now will begin the real test of your abilities. We will begin with reiatsu control."

One after the other, the three had to first show their most powerful aura while in an unreleased form, then hide their reiatsu completely and finally use their reiatsu as a child to defend again one attack from the 11th division captain. All passed.

The second test was based on kido, the three wishful captains had to each chose two kido spells and use them to fight each other for 10 minutes. Renji was confident he wouldn't have too hard a time as Ichigo didn't know kido and Ikkaku didn't like to use it, so even if his own kido sucked, he was confident he would be the best out of the three.

When the exam began, however, it was another song he sang. In fact he didn't even have time to react as Ichigo used a biding spell of the ninth level without incantation… and it worked not only on himself but on Ikkaku as well. Before he knew it, Ichigo used a destructive spell and knocked him out. The judges looked at each other and nodded. The commander called Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you pass the kido examination. Release Abarai Renji and Madarame Ikkaku so that we can heal them so they can continue their own examination."

Ichigo nodded and released the two others from his spell. He was about to leave the centre of the room when he heard Byakuya tell the commander that maybe, seeing as the injuries were not fatal, Ichigo could show them his healing abilities by healing Renji and Ikkaku. The commander accepted, so Ichigo healed the two. After ten minutes they were as good as new and Ichigo kicked them to wake them up.

Before any protest could come, the commander spoke: "Abarai Renji, Madarame Ikkaku, you are to continue with this examination. Kurosaki as already passed. Begin."

For ten minutes Renji and Ikkaku exchanged spells, dodged and blocked. When the exam was finished they didn't look too bad, but you could see they were a bit tired.

The third and last part of the examination was to show their bankai and maintain it for an hour. In normal time, they would have had to use it in a fight, but due to circumstances that last part was forgotten and they just had to show their abilities on unresponsive dummies.

When the hour was up, the five judges discussed while the three wannabe captain stood still. Finally the captain commander stood up, followed by the other captains.

"We will note vote on the acceptance of Abarai Renji on the rank of Captain. If you believe him able to become a captain say 'yes', if not, say 'no'."

Zaraki Kenpachi began. "No, he isn't strong enough."

The next to speak was the captain of the 10th division. "Yes, although he should work on his kido and train his bankai."

Captain Ukitake was the next to speak. "Yes, I believe Abarai Renji will make a good captain."

After that came Byakuya's turn. "Yes, as my subordinate he also did a good job, and I believe he should make an adequate captain."

The last to express his opinion was Yamamoto. "I agree. Abarai Renji will become a captain."

Renji was speechless and you could see tears of happiness in his eyes. "Thank you" he said "I promise not to disappoint you"

"We will now vote on the subject of Madarame Ikkaku." Said the captain commander.

"Yes", said Kenpachi. "He is strong."

Hitsugaya Toushiro continued "No, he is too much bull headed like captain Kenpachi. We do not need another 11th division on our hands"

Ukitake was the next. "I believe he can be responsible enough. My answer is yes."

The next to speak was Byakuya. "Yes, I believe we need a captain now. In other circumstances my answer would have been different."

And finally the captain commander expressed himself. "As Kuchiki-taicho said, we need a captain now, however I agree with Hitsugaya-taicho, you are too bull headed. Madarame Ikkaku, I grant you the rank of captain, do not disappoint us."

"Thank you sir" answered Ikkaku.

"Finally" said Yamamoto "we will now vote on the case of Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Yes, he is the strongest of them all" said Kenpachi immediately.

Histsugaya's answer was a yes, as well as Ukitake's and Byakuya's. When came the turn of Yamamoto, he looked at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, your abilities have been proved without a doubt and your actions speak greatly for you. For these reasons, I grant you the rank of Captain and I agree with the proposition of the Kuchiki family to create the noble house of Kurosaki."

"Thank you" was the dignified answer from Ichigo.

"The introduction ceremony will be held in two hour in the court of pure souls. Your captain haori will be given to you at the ceremony. Captain Abarai will lead squad 3, Captain Madarame will lead squad 9 and Captain Kurosaki will lead squad 5. If you wish to change your lieutenants, you may do so. Captain Kurosaki you will need to select a lieutenant as Hinamori Momo, former lieutenant of squad five has been transferred to squad 10. Dismissed."

Renji, Ikkaku and Ichigo left the room. "So" said Ikkaku "We're captains, now."

"Yep" answered Renji. "Holy crap Ichigo, when did you learn your kido man?"

"Byakuya taught me. I passed the last three months learning it in his basement."

"Captain Kuchiki … taught you?" asked Renji is mouth open. But before Ichigo could answer he was interrupted

"Man" it was Ikkaku "you sure are a fast learner, not even a year you're dead and you master kido, shikai, bankai, shunpo, become a captain and a noble…" he said in a slight awe.

"Yeah…" said Ichigo.

"Hey Renji" continued Ikkaku "Gonna change your lieutenant?"

"I don't think so. After all Kira is a great lieutenant and he is my friend. I'll keep him. What about you?"

"Nah, I'll keep Hisagi. He is a prat but he fights well. What about you Ichigo?"

Said Ichigo came out of his thought when he heard his name "What?"

"Who are you going to name your lieutenant man?"

"I don't know yet. The only shinigami I know are the captains and lieutenants… Who could I chose? I don't even know anyone in the fifth squad."

Renji interrupted him "You don't have to take someone from your squad, even if it would be better, it is not a problem. Before being 6th squad's lieutenant, I was in the 11th. All you have to do is speak with the captain of the division where the person you want to be your lieutenant is. As for who you should take, well it as to be someone powerful and experienced enough, but more importantly it has to be someone you can trust with your life."

"Someone I can trust with my life and it doesn't need to be from my squad… are there some needed qualifications or an exam to pass?"

This time, Ikkaku answered "No, only the qualifications you want or the exam you give. Well, there is maybe the fact that all lieutenants have at least shikai, but I do not think this is mandatory. Anyway, if you don't find anyone, just open a competition and you take the best out of the lot…"

"I see" said Ichigo deep in thoughts.

"Hey Ichigo!" it was once again Renji "What is this thing about you becoming a noble?"

"That? Hey, yes, that's true I'm nobility now, you should call me sir" answered Ichigo with a smug face.

Renji became red and slapped him on the head "Like hell I'll ever call you sir, baka!"

"That's Lord Baka to you, fire head!" answered Ichigo.

"Ok, that's enough" said Ikkaku before things could go farter "we should go prepare for the ceremony. See you later."

And with that, the Renji and Ikkaku shunpoed to their places in order to be ready for the ceremony. Ichigo, however, went to see a certain captain of the 13th division before heading to Kuchiki manor.

Once arrived at Kuchiki manor. Ichigo took a quick shower and decided to look for Byakuya. He knew Rukia was currently working so he had no risk to fall on her. She still didn't know that he was in Soul Society and that he would be a captain in less than an hour, or that he was now nobility. Once he had located Byakuya, he entered the room he was in. Byakuya invited him to sit as he drank tea.

"Byakuya" said Ichigo "I would like to really thank you for what you did for me in the past three months and today." Remembering his training in the Noble Art of Nobility, he added as he bowed "The house of Kurosaki is in your debt."

"Think nothing of it, I repaid the dept the Kuchiki family owed you."

"Thank you" answered Ichigo. After a little moment of silence he continued. "I also have another request."

"What would that be?"

"As captain of the 5th squad, I need a lieutenant. It was said to me that the best choice would be to select a person I can trust with my life." Said Ichigo his training showing as he spoke so formally.

"That would be wise" answered Byakuya.

"There are only a handful of shinigami who meet that criterion. Unfortunately, all but one of them already hold commanding positions in their respective squads" continued Ichigo. He gulped before finishing "I would like to make Rukia my lieutenant."

"Why would I accept that?" asked Byakuya "After all, being a lieutenant, even if the position brings honour, is a dangerous position. Why would I let my sister come into danger?"

"That may be true" acknowledged Ichigo "However, isn't the simple fact of being a shinigami dangerous?" he asked rhetorically. "Moreover" he added "the lieutenant is the closest to the captain, and a captain will always protect his lieutenant. Should Rukia be made a lieutenant, it would be easier for me to protect her, be it by not sending her into danger or by being closer to her in case of a battle." He finished strongly.

Byakuya stared hard at Ichigo. After about a minute he spoke. "Very well. As I believe you able and willing to protect her at all costs, I will not object to my sister becoming your lieutenant. But know that if she is hurt I'll hold you responsible."

Ichigo was relieved. After 3 months with only the head of the Kuchiki clan for company, he had gained a sort of friendship, if you could call it that, with the man. He was happy that Byakuya trusted him and gave him his blessing, so he simply answered "Thank you, Byakuya. I made a promise and I'll stick with it. Thank you." After an instant he added "I'll see you at the ceremony."

And with that he left and went to the court of pure souls where a podium had been established. Shinigamis from the 13 divisions were already arriving and taking seats in front of the podium in order to watch the ceremony. The first seats were already crowded with members of the 3rd, 5th and 9th squads as they were the one who would receive new captains that day.

Renji and Ikkaku arrived not long after Ichigo, and the three talked about nothing of importance. Ichigo scanned the crowd in hop to see Rukia but he couldn't find her. Some minutes later, the other captains arrived and took their seats on the back of the stage, waiting for the captain commander. When he arrived everyone became quiet and the ceremony began.

"Shinigamis of the 13 divisions" said Yamamoto in a powerful voice "We have gathered you here to present you the new captains who will replace the three ex-captainswho betrayed us. These three new captains, as every captain of the 13 squads are the best shinigamis have to offer. They have pledged to protect Soul Society and fight hollows with their lives. I ask you to treat them with the respect they have earned."

Loud clapping erupted and Yamamoto waited a bit before he continued "I will now give their haoris to the new captains. I now call forth the new captain of the 3rd division: Abarai Renji."

In an imposing silence, Renji walked to the captain commander and received his haori. He bowed to Yamamoto and everyone cheered. Yamamoto waited a bit for the crowd to calm down before he asked Renji if he wanted to change his lieutenant. He said no and Yamamoto invited to sit down with his other captains.

Next, Yamamoto called Kuchiki Byakuya and asked him to name his new lieutenant. He selected a young looking girl from his squad called Kyuu Akiko. After the cheers calmed down, Ikkaku was called and the same process that Renji happened again.

Finally after Ikkaku sat down with the other captains it was Ichigo's turn. When he was called there were murmurs about how he was the ryoka that defeated two captains to save Kuchiki Rukia. Other whispered about how they didn't know he was dead and if you listened very carefully there even were some whispering in awe about the length of his zapakuto and how he had stopped Sokyokou with it.

Once he received is haori, the loudest cheers of the ceremony broke. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at this, he was quite proud of his accomplishment, even if he hadn't done what he had done just for the honours.

Once the calm returned once again, Ichigo was asked to choose his lieutenant. He responded in a confidant voice "If she accepts the position, I would like Kuchiki Rukia of the 13th division to become the lieutenant of the 5th division." The whispering came back with such a force that Yamamoto was obligated to hit the floor with his zanpakuto. "Kuchiki Rukia, please join us" he said in a voice that broke no argument.

Rukia was in the crowd. As a member of the 13th squad, she was quite far from the scene and could not see anything due to her height. When she heard that Renji was now captain of the 3rd squad she almost cried in joy for her best friend, of course she knew Renji had tried the exam, but she wasn't sure he would become a captain. After that, she didn't really listen, she just gave a bit of a attention to hear that Madarame Ikkaku would be the new captain of squad 9. But when the captain commander announced that the new captain of squad 5 would be Kurosaki Ichigo, her brain froze. How could it be that Ichigo was a captain? He was still alive, or at least she thought so… And if was dead, when did it happen? Why hadn't he tried to find her once he arrived in Soul Society? As those question turned into her head, she didn't hear Yamamoto ask Ichigo who would be his lieutenant, it's only when she was called on the stage that he brain restarted.

"W..Wh.. what?" she babbled.

"Go, Kuchiki" said Kyone while pushing her toward the stage.

She walked towards the stage like a robot and the crowd moved to let her pass. She was still dazed and didn't really understand what was happening.

She soon found herself in face of Ihcigo in his white haori with the number 5 on the back. Yamamoto was beside him and smiled kindly at her.

She resisted the urge to throw herself in Ichigo's arms. It had been months since she hadn't see him and she had tons of questions to ask, but that would need to wait, because now, the captain commander was talking to her.

"Do you, Kuchiki Rukia, accept the responsibilities of lieutenant of the 5th squad under Kurasaki-taicho?" he asked.

'Lieutenant… 5th squad… Kurasaki-taicho? What is happening here? Me, lieutenant? What is it for a dream? First Ichigo is here with me, now he is a captain and he wants me as lieutenant? What do I do?' it was the panic in her head, but Rukia didn't show it on her face, even if she looked a bit confused. None the least, she was a Kuchiki, one of the four noble houses and she couldn't look like a fish out of the water. She had to respond so that is what she did. "Does Ukitake-taicho approve of my transfer?"

Ukitake rose from his seat "Kuchiki, you deserve this promotion, I fully agree." And he sat back, a smile on his lips.

"I am honoured and accept the responsibilities of the lieutenant of the 5th squad." Said finally Rukia with a much more confidant voice than what she felt.

"Very well. I present you the new lieutenant of the 5th squad, Kuchiki Rukia." Said Yamamoto to the crowd.

The crowd exploded once again in cheers and Yamamoto had once again to hit the floor to restore the calm.

"We have one more matter to announce today" he said in a strong voice. "As you know, 4 months ago, former captains Aizen, Icihmaru and Tousen betrayed Soul Society. This felony would not have been discovered if not for the effort of Kurosaki-taicho. In order to prevent Soul Society from falling, Kurosaki-taicho, then a living human, voluntarily sacrificed his life to become a full shinigami. He was able, in ten days of training, to achieve shikai as well as bankai and defeated two of our own captains on his own, with little to no formal training. Due to his actions and his achievement, I, with the full support of the house of Kuchiki do hereby declare the house of Kurosaki the fifth of the most nobles houses of Soul Society."

There was silence, an oppressive silence. Then, Unohana-taicho from the 4th squad began to clap. Kuchiki Byakua followed. Next, all the captains and lieutenants clapped, even if some of them only did this not to look bad. The crowd followed and soon they cheered as loud as possible for the new noble man.

For the last time that day, the captain commander calmed the crowd and spoke "Thank you all. This concludes the 37th captain ceremony of Soul Society." And with that, he left the stage to go to his office.

Now that the ceremony was over, Rukia was ready to ask all the questions she had, but she had to wait as the new captains and lieutenants were congratulated by the ancient captains and lieutenants. It felt weird to be among them, but as a Kuchiki and now lieutenant of the 5th division she didn't let it affect her.

After about half an hour of discussion and congrats, she had to admit she was tiring and she really wanted to have a good discussion with Ichigo. She still couldn't believe he was here, a captain and she a lieutenant. It was unbelievable.

Little by little the crowd cleared. Finally when almost everyone had left except the new officers, Ukitake and Byakuya, the last went to speak with her. "Nii-sama" she said as she bowed.

"Rukia" he answered. "I am happy to see the honour you bring to the Kuchiki family with this promotion. You make the family proud."

Rukia couldn't believe her hears. If everything that had happened that day was chocking, THIS was the icing on the cake, her brother, who NEVER spoke like he was proud of her, who had made everything possible to ensure she would not be a seated officer was telling her he was proud? Of her? He approved she was a lieutenant? Where was the word going to?

She couldn't do anything but to thank her brother. He nodded in return and left with his new lieutenant.

After her brother left, she was startled when her old captain put his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Kuchiki-san" he said.

"Ukitake-taicho" responded Rukia while bowing.

"I would like to congratulate you, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. You really deserve this promotion, you know?" Seeing Rukia blush he continued "Ichigo went personally to ask your brother his permission for you to be his lieutenant, and I don't know how he did it, but he was able to convince Byakuya… he also explained his situation to me, don't be too hard on him when he tells you his story, ok?" As she nodded, he continued "I know why he did what he did, and I would feel bad for him if you let your temper get the better of you."

"Hai, Ukitake-taicho"

"Well, see you later, then" and with that he left.

When everyone had left, Rukia and Ichigo found themselves alone on the scene.

"Hey" said Ichigo. "Maybe we should be moving too, no?" he said while scratching his head.

"Hai, taicho" answered Rukia with a wink. "Where to?"

"Well, I don't have a home yet and I don't want to live in the division quarters, so Byakuya has offered to let me live at Kuchiki manor for the time being. We could go there, what do you think?"

"Nii-sama? He offered for you to live with us there?" asked Rukia in disbelief. 'This day is getting weirder by the second' she thought.

"Yeah, he is not half bad when you know him a little better" Answered the new captain.

'Weirder and weirder' thought Rukia. 'Ichigo just said Nii-sama was not a bad person…' She was put out of her thoughts by Ichigo's voice.

"Anyway, shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go". And they shunpoed to Kuchiki manor.

Byakuya was waiting for them at the entrance, playing the perfect host "Kurosaki-taicho, Rukia. Please enter."

Rukia was once again shocked; her nii-sama was greeting Ichigo like an equal. But what was even more astounding was Ichigo's answer.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Kuchiki-taicho." He said with perfect manners.

"It is my pleasure. Rukia, could you please escort Kurosaki-taicho to the guest wing, please?"

"Hai, Nii-sama" she answered automatically. Turning to Ichigo she told him in a shocked voice "please, follow me, Kurosaki-taicho".

Rukia was so chocked by everything that happened that she didn't even attempt to speak with Ichigo during their walk to the guest wing of the manor. Once they were in the wing which looked more like a good sized house, Ichigo decided to open a conversation. However, being Ichigo, he wasn't the best at doing so, even with his training in the Noble Art of Nobility.

"Hey, Rukia, you ok?" he asked.

"You ask me if I'm ok?" asked Rukia. "YOU ask ME if I am OK?" she almost yelled. "I don't see you for four months, when I visit the living world I learn that you were away for your studies so I have no news from you, then your are made a captain, you make me your lieutenant without even telling me first and finally you are made a noble and I learn by the captain commander that in order to come and save me you had to die…" she was in tears a this point "After that, I see you and nii-sama being friendly with each other and you playing the noble… and you ask me if I'm 'ok'? What do you think, Ichigo?" she said in a little voice, tears running down her face.

Ichigo was speechless. He hadn't imagined that particular reaction. In his mind Rukia would be happy with the surprise and would hug him to death and then make him explain while treating him of baka and moron every five sentences. A crying Rukia he was not ready for and he didn't know what to do so he followed his instinct and hugged her, letting her crying on his shoulder while whispering calming words to her.

After a while, Rukia calmed down and broke the hug. Ichigo was in the same time relieved and saddened that she let go of him.

"Well, I suppose it's normal that you are upset" he said in his best diplomatic voice. "I'm sorry, I hoped to surprise you and make you happy, but it seams it backfired a bit" he added, scratching his head like every time he was embarrassed.

"It's alright." Answered Rukia "I overreacted a bit. It was a lot to take in just one time you know?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He said with a smile. When he saw Rukia smile back he decided to continue "I suppose you've got a lot of questions, right?"

"You could say that, baka!" said Rukia.

"Anyway, it would be easier if I told you the whole story and then if you have questions I'll try to answer them, ok?"

And so, Ichigo spent the best of three hours describing the last four months of his life to Rukia. He explained his last month in the living world, Byakuya's visit and his proposition. How he learned that he was dead (that earned him the name of stupidest man in Soul Society, a slap on the head, some tears and a bone crushing hug in the same order). He described his training with Byakuya in reiatsu control and kido, the training in the Art (that made her laugh when he imitated Byakuya), how he had had to construct a house (Rukia was laughing the whole time but wouldn't tell him why) and finally he told her about the exam of that morning. He only left out that he did that only to be with her.

When she asked him why he chose her as his lieutenant, he replied that he had been advised to take a person that was powerful enough and that he could trust with his live… she was the only to fit the description that he knew. Once again Rukia hugged him for his sweet words. Ichigo couldn't believe that Rukia was this affectionate, but he supposed it was due to the fact that she was still under the shock of the day.

Her next question however, he didn't know how to answer. When she asked why he had done all that, he didn't speak for a moment, then looked her in the eyes "promise me you won't get mad?" he asked.

Startled by his sudden change in tone she said the only thing possible at the moment "I promise"

He toot a breath and said in a soft voice, almost a whisper, his eyes still locked with hers "I did all of this… for you."

She was speechless. Ichigo went to such lengths for little her? She loved Ichigo, even if she had never told anyone and tried not to show it. She couldn't comprehend what he had just said 'He did this for me? Just for me?' she thought. Be in her dazed state, she didn't hear that she said that out loud.

"Yes, Rukia, I did this for you." Answered Ichigo.

Rukia began to cry. Ichigo was stunned, this was definitively not what he hoped for. No, he hoped for a love struck Rukia who would jump in his arms and kiss him senseless… not a crying Rukia.

"Rukia, are you ok?" he asked.

"Ichigo…" she whispered "Why? Why for me?"

He was so much in the moment that the only thing he could do was to answer honestly "Because I love you Rukia".

The moment he said that, she jumped in his arms and proceeded to show him how much she loved him by kissing him. He responded almost immediately. The kiss was full of passion and love, the kind of first kiss every girl dreams of. It ended too soon for their taste, but they needed air so they had to break the kiss.

"Does this make us a couple?" asked Ichigo with a grin.

"Yes" said Rukia without hesitation.

"Then I'm glad I asked your brother the right to court you, and I'm glad he said yes" continued Ichigo.

Rukia's world went blank 'He asked nii-sama the right to court me and nii-sama said yes? But… courting is used in nobility to see if a marriage could be possible!'

* * *

A.N. heyhey, here we are, the third chapter is now finished. It was probably the longest chapter I've ever written in so little time. Wow, I'm actually impressed with myself.

Well, I know I promised Ichigo's reaction for the prank Byakuya played on him, but I have now the perfect scene in mind for when he will discover the truth, and it won't happen too soon.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and that I didn't disappoint you.

Thanks for reading, don't hesitate to review.

Lisy


End file.
